Beautiful Days
by Water-Swordsman
Summary: The touching love story about two sisters who are apart from each other, & the dramas & conflicts surrounding them. Based on a Korean drama of the same title. Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Tekken or have any rights to it. This fanfic is made based on the Korean drama, 'Beautiful Days', which I don't own either.

**Beautiful Days**

**Episode 1**

**Saitama, 1998**

The two little orphan girls stood by the river. The shorter one, oriental-faced with black hair, hugged the taller girl with chestnut hair.

"I love you, sis," the shorter girl, named Ling Xiaoyu, aged around 7 years old, said to the other one.

"You'll always be my younger sister," replied the chestnut-haired girl, smiling. Her name was Julia, and she was American. She appeared to be 3 years older than Xiaoyu. A ring, tied to a necklace, hung from her neck.

The two sisters kept hugging, watching the sunset.

**8 years later...**

"Julia! Julia!"

Xiaoyu caught up with Julia at the train station. "Don't go!" She grabbed on to Julia's arms & held it tight. "I don't want you to go!"

Julia stared at the girl. They'd been sisters for so long, unseparated, that it was really hard to be apart—especially for a long period of time. "Xiaoyu," she said. "I'm sorry. You know I have to go." She showed Xiaoyu the letter she'd read over & over again 2 nights before. "I have to go to Tokyo..." she stuttered. She really didn't want to leave Xiaoyu, but she felt that this was fate. "I have to find a job, because this town is so small..."

Xiaoyu shook her head stubbornly, still clutching on to Julia's jacket sleeve. Her eyes started to water. "No! No! You musn't go!" She looked up to Julia. "You can't go, sis!"

"Xiaoyu, I promise you I'll write letters every month!"

"Promise?"

Julia nodded, smiling. "Promise." They hugged. "Next year after you finish your school, go visit me in Tokyo. We'll live together, forever as sisters," Julia said, tears trickled down her face. She couldn't stand seeing Xiaoyu's sad face.

Then Julia took off her ring necklace & gave it to Xiaoyu to wear. "This is the symbol of our sisterly bond. No matter what happens, nothing can separate us. You'll always be my younger sister, & I'll always be your older sister."

Xiaoyu grinned. "You're always my sister."

"Now wipe your tears."

Xiaoyu did as she was told.

Julia held Xiaoyu's face. "Listen, next year, on this very day, we'll meet at Tokyo train station, 10 o'clock in the morning. You wait there, & I'll come pick you up. Understand?"

Xiaoyu was about to reply as the train was about to leave. Julia quickly stepped inside a cabin, Xiaoyu was still holding on to her hand. "Julia!"

"Xiaoyu! Don't forget! 10 o'clock, at Tokyo train station!" Julia yelled, crying.

Xiaoyu wouldn't let Julia's hand go. The train was departing slowly, & Julia's fingers touched the ring necklace for one last time. Xiaoyu's face was wet with tears once again.

And she let go.

**Tokyo, January 2007**

Julia took her pen from her bag. _Dear Xiaoyu, _she began to write.

_How are you? Is Yoshimitsu fine? I just got back from work. I'm sorry that there's not much to tell you on this letter, because there's more to tell next month. You haven't forgotten about our meet, have you? Well, since it's only one month away, I suggest you better go start packing. Much love, your sister Julia._

Julia smiled. She folded it carefully & inserted it in an envelope. She smoothed out the envelope. "Alright, this one is ready to post," she chirped happily. She stood up & looked at the big heart mark, circling number 13, under February. "One month to go, Xiaoyu. I miss you so much."

**Saitama, one week later**

"A letter from Julia!" Xiaoyu smiled, quickly unwrapping it. Yoshimitsu shook his head at her, quietly laughing to himself.

"Man Xiaoyu, you're not any patient at all, aren't you missy?"

"Shut up!" Xiaoyu laughed. "Now let's see... Dear Xiaoyu..." That was the only part she read out aloud, as she read the rest of the letter to herself, smiling. "Okay! It's short but I love it! Until next month!" She sat down, writing another letter in reply.

**Tokyo, 17.00PM**

"I said no."

The short answer given by the red-haired 19-year-old was not surprising. And it wasn't the first time he'd said it. His father had expected the same answer from him—but somehow it always managed to annoy him every time he heard it.

"Hwoarang, you're my oldest son, so I trust my recording company to you!" Kazuya Mishima said. His dark eyebrows flinched. His eyes glared at Hwoarang sharply.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I don't want to inherit your stupid company!!" Hwoarang yelled back. He knew he was being rude, but he felt Kazuya had asked him about 100 times to be the boss of his company. He thought Kazuya had been bored of the same answer over & over again, but it seemed he hadn't. Sick of arguing, Hwoarang walked away from Kazuya.

"Hworang! Come here!" Kazuya yelled, running after his son. "Don't you walk away from me like that!!"

"I don't care about you & your goddamn company! All I wanna do is to be a doctor!!" With that, Hwoarang slammed his bedroom door. Kazuya's steps had to stop there.

"Goddammit, Hwoarang. Why can't you just shut you mouth & listen to your father?" Kazuya muttered angrily. He left to his workroom.

His wife Jun saw the whole argument, shaking her head. She slipped into her son's bedroom, Jin. The black-haired teenager was writing something on his study desk. Jun looked around. There were posters of legendary musicians on the wall, such as Sting & Bryan Adams. She tapped Jin on the shoulder.

"What are you writing, sweetheart?"

"Songs," Jin replied shortly. He seemed to be very occupied.

"Hmm, what's this?" Jun asked, picking up a sheet of paper. "Guitar chords? 'Kokoro no Tomo'?" She laughed quietly to herself. "Jin, this is old song. You don't need it. I'll throw it away."

Jin snatched the paper from her hand. "No! Don't... It's the very first song I learnt to play on guitar."

"Okay, whatever. Up to you." Jin smiled. "But shouldn't you be studying? If you don't focus on your studies you wouldn't be able to do well in the Medical School."

Jin let out a long sigh. "It's not fair. Why don't I get to play music? Why does Hwoarang get to inherit Dad's recording company? _He _is the one who wants to be a doctor. Not me!" he complained, stopped writing. "Why can't Dad see that?"

Jun shook her head, putting her arms around her son's shoulder. "I don't know, honey. Hwoarang is his son, so... he probably thinks Hwoarang deserves the company. Besides, being a doctor is not so bad." She tried to cheer Jin up.

"I _don't _want to be a doctor!" Jin leaned his head on Jun's shoulder, hugging her. "If only Dad was still alive..."

Jun was speechless.

**19.00PM**

"Jin, pass me the salt please," Kazuya asked. Jin did as he was told. "You see, Hwoarang, why can't you just be obedient like Jin?"

Hwoarang bit into his steak, ignoring Kazuya's comment. _Here he goes again_, he thought. _Always comparing me with Jin, that damned, silly outsider._ _If he loves Jin so much why doesn't he just let Jin take over the company then!?_

Both Jin & Jun ate their food quietly; neither thinking of interfering. Kazuya was still glaring at Hwoarang. He was about to say more when the front door was opened & slammed loudly. Kazuya turned around.

"Asuka! Where the hell have you been!?"

Asuka didn't answer & made her way to her bedroom. Kazuya stopped her. Hwoarang, Jin & Jun followed him.

"Asuka! Answer me! You don't just come home late & skip a dinner with us! Furthermore, you haven't answered my questions!"

Asuka rolled her eyes at him. "I don't need to answer your questions if I don't want to," she responded.

"What kind of answer is that!?" Kazuya bellowed. "Alright, you're grounded for another week! I can't let you go without asking any permission, dammit!!"

"You can't ground me," Asuka challenged. "Because I'm gonna sneak out when you're not home, & there's nothing you can do about that."

"I'll barricade your windows!!" Kazuya yelled at her, running out of patience. "There's no pocket money for you this month! I'll confiscate all your credit & ATM cards!"

"Why are you always being so mean to me!? You're never like that with Hwoarang & Jin! I hate you!!" she screamed at Kazuya.

"You...!!" Kazuya raised his hand to hit her, but Jun stopped him.

"Kazuya, control yourself," she said softly. Kazuya regained control, but still mad at Asuka. He lowered his hand.

"You!!" Asuka pointed accusingly at Jun. "You don't need to protect me! Why should you care about me? You're only a stepmother! Ever since you & that son-of-a-bitch Jin—" pointing to Jin, "—Dad never cares about me anymore!!" She left to her room.

"Asuka!!" Kazuya yelled after her. "Apologize!!"

"I won't!!" Asuka yelled back. "I'm _leaving_!!"

Kazuya was silent when he heard that. Hwoarang, Jun & Jin were shocked.

"Asuka!" Hwoarang called. He turned to Jun & Jin. "You guys are happy now?" he asked sarcastically. "See what you've done?! Now Asuka's leaving. Why can't you just leave our family in peace?" With that, he went to check on Asuka.

"Hwoarang!! Apologize!" Kazuya yelled after him, but he knew it was no use. Sighing, he glanced at Jun & Jin, who looked very guilty. "Hey, don't take them seriously, okay? Jun, I know you're a great mother. They just need time to consider you a family." He tapped Jin's shoulder. "Jin, you know you're a good boy. Hwoarang & Asuka are just too spoiled, so don't need to worry about them." He kissed Jun on the forehead. "I'm taking a bath, sweetie." He left to the bathroom.

Jun & Jin exchanged sad looks.

"Asuka, you're not serious, are you!?" Hwoarang asked, staring at Asuka who was putting clothes inside her luggage. "Asuka, answer me!"

"Hwoarang, don't you realize that woman & her son are trying to take over Dad!? They must be really happy when they heard me wanting to leave!"

"Listen, Asuka... You know I'm always with you no matter what," Hwoarang said. "I'm your big brother, right? Don't leave—I'll always protect you."

Asuka sighed. "Thanks bro, but I don't think this house is as warm as it used to be."

"But who are you gonna live with?"

"I'm gonna live with my friend Miharu. She lives in an apartment, so we both can share the rent pay." She dragged her luggage with her outside. Before she opened the door, she gave Hwoarang a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything. I'll miss you." Tears rolled down her cheek. She caught a taxi & left.

Hworang stared at the taxi, which was slowly drifting away. "Take care." That's all he managed to say.

**13 February, 6.00AM**

"You are _not _going."

Xiaoyu stood up, screaming, "What!!?"

Yoshimitsu sighed, sipping his tea calmly. "I said, you are _not _going."

Xiaoyu frowned. "How could you say that!? Julia & I have promised to meet today!!"

"Please lower your voice Xiaoyu, we don't want this small house we've been living for so long to fall apart," Yoshimitsu said sharply.

"But... but why!? Why can't I go!!?"

"My dear Xiaoyu, Tokyo is so big. We've been living in this small place for so long you've no idea what life in city is like. What if you get lost? What if you get kidnapped? Nope, I don't want that to happen," Yoshimitsu repeated.

"I _won't _get lost! I _won't _get kidnapped! What do you think I learned kungfu for!??" Xiaoyu & Julia loved Yoshimitsu like their own brother, but sometimes he could get too overprotective. He was only a brother replacement to her, not a father.

"Xiaoyu, please don't yell at me like that."

"But... but that's not fair! You let Julia go to Tokyo on her own!"

"Julia is a big girl. She's older than you, she's mature, she's responsible. Xiaoyu, you're clumsy & childish. I don't think you're old enough to take care of yourself. Julia spoiled you way too much," Yoshimitsu shook his head.

"I HATE YOU!!" Xiaoyu ran to her bedroom, tears streaming down her face.

Yoshimitsu let her be. He felt guilty, but he was just doing what a big brother was supposed to do. _Am I wrong?_

In her room, Xiaoyu wiped away her tears. She took out a rucksack, filled it with some clothes & money, & opened the window. "Sorry Yoshimitsu, I have to go." She jumped out of the window & left to the train station.

**Tokyo, 9:40AM**

"Think I arrived too early?" Xiaoyu asked herself, wandering around the Tokyo train station. It was surprisingly packed, although 10 o'clock was a bit early according to her. _Well, Tokyo is a big city, so of course it's different._ "Where's Julia?" She looked around. Julia didn't give her an exact place to meet, but it didn't matter to Xiaoyu, because Julia had promised she would pick her up.

So she waited.

Julia looked at the clock. _Quarter to ten!_ she gasped. _I have to hurry!_ She took some of her money & her mobile phone, stuffed them in her jeans's pocket, & left her apartment.

_Where's Xiaoyu? _Julia looked around as got off the bus. She started to walk inside.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu had been walking around like a lost teenager. Her rucksack made her look like a tourist. _Julia, hurry & pick me up! _She smiled & kept walking.

Julia had been walking around the station for at least an hour. She checked every single place & shop at the station—but still, she couldn't find Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu was starting to get tired. Her excitement started to fade, bit by bit. She checked her watch. "It's been one hour but she hasn't come... Did she forget about me?" she asked in sadness. But she shook her head. "No! Julia isn't that kind of person! She wouldn't forget the promise we made together! I have to wait..."

This time Julia searched outside. "Xiaoyu, are you outside? Did you try to catch a taxi? Oh God, did she leave the station all on her own? Xiaoyu, where are you?" Her mind was spinning with anxiety & fear of something could be happening to Xiaoyu. She made her way towards the park across the road.

Xiaoyu was tired of sitting on the bench, waiting. She stood up & went outside. "Maybe she's outside!" she chirped, sounding hopeful. As she came out of the train station exit, Julia saw her through the crowd. Julia gasped, & checked her eyes.

"That's Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu!" she called out cheerfully. Unfortunately, the station was way too crowded, & her voice was drowned in the train & vehicle noises. "Xiaoyu!" she called again. Xiaoyu didn't seem to hear. Julia's smile started to fade. She ran, getting the other people out of her way. "Xiaoyu!" But still, Xiaoyu had no idea Julia was there. Julia kept on calling out her name, but Xiaoyu started to walk the opposite direction, away from her.

Julia was in such panic, she ran across the street without any notice of a car, driving close to her. A woman nearby saw this & yelled out in warning, "Watch out!!" Surprised, Julia turned around & saw the car. It was too late. She was hit. She fell. People started to crowd over her. Between unconsciousness, she still called out for Xiaoyu. She wanted to get up, but her knee was badly injured. "Xiaoyu... Xiaoyu..." She was feeling dizzy & weak. "Xiaoyu..." People seemed worried & started to call for ambulance. She lifted her hand, but dropped it as she fainted.

Xiaoyu felt someone called out her name. She turned around, but she didn't see anyone seeming to call her, let alone Julia. Disappointed, she walked away. _Maybe Julia's too busy & forgot about today. I'll come back tomorrow._

A/N: Will Julia & Xiaoyu ever get to see each other? What happens to Asuka? How will Hwoarang deal with his family? Don't miss the next episode of _Beautiful Days._


End file.
